


palpitations.

by okaypianist



Series: Inspired by Twitter Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Rey (Star Wars), EPIX WEPIX, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, at least as far as we knew at the time, canonverse, fuck me back to the light side, might as well be exegol sexogol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/pseuds/okaypianist
Summary: Ben loves every second of this dark fucking in the dirt... but he knows he has to make it into something more.





	1. red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenBumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBumble/gifts).

> Based on the prompt:  
"Palpatine has shown Rey the freedom that comes with embracing the dark side. She finally accepts the full force of her feelings for Kylo and attempts to seduce him. Ben begs her to stop calling him Kylo and refuses to fuck her the way she demands: instead he makes love to her and tries to pull her back to the light."

Red.

Rey had always at least appreciated red. It was the color of the speeder she built herself on Jakku. The color of the nightbloomers she dried and hung in her AT-AT. The color of her cheeks after a long, hard day of work. She wouldn't call it her favorite color back then- if she'd had time to think of one, she might've said green. Green was for growing things, and a luxury she didn't often get to experience.

But now. Now... red was a surprisingly sensual experience for Rey. Pouting red lips. Painted red nails. Even a sparking, spitting red saber with two beams to manipulate. The dark voice in the back of her mind promised her that red was going to help her on this desperate mission. But red couldn't do all the work for her. There was a second color involved.

Black.

Black like the waves of Kylo Ren's hair. Black like the pupils of his eyes when he stared down at her. Black like the heart she wasn't sure he had- until she broke it by leaving him, on the Supremacy and then again on Crait.

But now. Now... black was going to be full of promises for Kylo. Rey wore a black dress. A black belt. A black hood. She stalked toward him in heavy black boots. She was even armed with the knowledge that every layer underneath was also black.

Why those other layers mattered- well, that was essential to the mission. It nearly _was_ the mission. Rey was made aware in a dream that she had to bring the former Supreme Leader back down to his knees. She knew that once Kylo Ren was with her, she and the dark voice would be ready. Everyone else would understand. They would see. They would know.

Rey kept her hood close, over her unbound hair. Best to let that be another surprise for him. Whatever it took to grab his attention, after all. Her heart was pounding as she made her way across the jagged surface of the quiet planet. Where was he? 

Then, before she could see him, she could sense him. He was... nervous? That didn't seem right. The great Kylo Ren was a leader. What did he have to be nervous about? Rey was the nervous one... at least, she had been, until the voice in the night whispered all the reassurances she needed.

**It's time.**


	2. gray

Rey doesn't look like every dream Ben Solo has ever had.

For starters, some of his dreams don't even feature her. The boring ones. The horrifying ones. The confusing ones. 

She doesn't even look like every dream he has ever had of her. Plenty of his dreams about Rey feature gentleness. 

Her hand on his cheek. His lips on her jaw. A soft look in her eyes. A halo of light surrounding her, in some calm, uncomplicated setting: splayed out on soft sheets, or smiling in a green field, or laughing in a smoky bar.

But this Rey. This Rey stepped right out of the darker dreams. The filthy ones. The sinful ones. The aggressive ones.

Her staff at his throat. His teeth at her neck. A scorching look on her face. A haze of darkness embracing her, in some poorly-thought-out scenarios, full of leather and chains and sometimes even blood.

And here she is. Not in his dreams, not from his fantasies. Stalking toward him on this forgotten planet. Just the two of them. Alone. Together. It should be everything he wants.

It should be.

But something is wrong. He can sense it.

When the whispers stopped, he was briefly grateful. He thought that freeing himself from Snoke meant that his mind could truly be his own. It was nice, if strangely lonely, after years of that inner torment. But when he realized that the voice wasn't silenced... and that it simply found a new person to speak to... he was terrified.

Rey is better than this. Or she was.

"Well met, Kylo Ren," this dark and menacing version of Rey purrs. His eyes are unfocused, flitting from his mother's ring on Rey's hand, to the dark and tight-fitting dress she's wearing, to the strange hollows of her cheeks. Rey spent years fighting off starvation... surely the Resistance can feed her more than she was feeding herself?

He realizes she is waiting for him to speak, but all he can rasp is, "Rey."

"Like what you see?" She taunts. It's just this side of mean instead of flirtatious. 

"You know I do." He can't deny it. He's maskless and he never did master a good sabacc face.

"And what do you think of this?" Her hands briefly disappear in the folds of her cloak, and then she's clutching... a chrome hilt? Two of them? Her arms twist and the blade flares to life... blades... there are two. Two. Red. Blades.

How could the Rey he knows have done this? He remembers bleeding his own kyber crystal - calling to mind all of that hurt and fear and anger - and though he knows Rey has suffered, he did not expect to see her inflict needless suffering on anyone or anything else. It's one of many reasons he wanted to rule with her.

Ben looks up into Rey's hazy eyes. "How could you do this?"

"It was simple. I'm just like you, really," is her confusing response.

"Rey. This isn't who you are," he insists. "What happened to you?"

"It matters not. Let it die. As you said yourself. What matters is what happens now."

He can't help it. He has to take the bait.

"What happens now?"

"What happens now is you will join me. And first... you will fuck me."


	3. green

He's losing time. He has to be. How else did Rey's hands wrench his belt off so quickly? How did his back end up against a tree? When did she start breathing like that?

They haven't even kissed yet.

Rey looks wild, almost feral. She's grasping and clawing and panting as she removes both of their capes. Ben wonders why she's in such a hurry. This is their only chance to have a first time together...

And why does she have to keep calling him Kylo? She used to call him Ben.

As if she sensed this thought, she whispers, "Kylo, what's taking so long?" She releases her grasp on his tunic and takes a step back, then slides the straps of her dress off her shoulders and lets it slither off her toned body. It's undeniably effective- Ben has been hard almost since he saw her- but something still seems off about this.

_It's been twenty-nine years, Solo. Don't get picky now_, he chides himself, stripping off his layers of black as quickly and clinically as he always does.There is no art to it, just trying to get free. Once he's completely bare, he looks up, hoping to catch Rey's eyes... but she's naked too and it's all too much. They tumble to the ground, in the shade, and she's on top and arranging his limbs the way she wants him and though this hellscape is cold, he feels like he's on fire everywhere she touches. She's straddling him and she's reaching behind her and she's grabbing for his dick and... 

He leans up off the ground to give her a soft, slow kiss on the lips. She never closes her eyes for longer than a blink - he's certain of it, he's watching her, he can't stop watching her. He tries to be tender but she sinks her teeth into his lower lip. Then she snarls, wrenches her head back, renews her efforts at grabbing his cock and says, "Do it."

And she's sliding down, and down, and down. Rey moans. Ben sighs. It's bliss. It's more than he could have imagined. He would be fine just adjusting to this world-shaking feeling, but too quickly, she's rolling her hips. She plants her hands on his chest, scratching at him with her dark red fingernails, lightly and then harder, deeper.

Ben loves every second of this dark fucking in the dirt... but he knows he has to make it into something more. He wants it to mean something, for both of them. He wants to be sure of what Rey really wants.

So Ben grabs Rey's gorgeous hips and slows her pace. His hands nearly wrap around her entire waist, and he's always been physically stronger than her, so it's easy to gentle her, even though she rolls her eyes. He plants his feet on the ground and rolls up into her, slowly, smoothly, peacefully. She closes her eyes, throws her head back and sighs. Yes, there it is. Rey lost to her bliss is an incredible sight. And now, now that he's gotten her to slow down and close her eyes, all he really wants is for her to open them again. To truly see.

Ben eases his cock out of her, regretting it instantly, and gently lifts Rey off of him and onto his cloak pillowed on the ground. He leans over her, smooths her hair and kisses her rumpled brow. She opens her eyes and gives him a tight-lipped smile, briefly. She's almost herself again- and then she's back to the ruthless persona.

"What's wrong now, Kylo Ren? Can't give me what I need?" She sneers.

So Ben slides his hands up and down her thighs, positions himself over her, and enters her in one heavy thrust. He moans - it's still so good, even as he's worried for her- and so does she. He takes one of her hands in each of his, positions them up above her head, and rocks into her, carefully, tenderly. He feels his fingers and toes start to tingle. His vision is blurring. Sweat rolls off his brow. Still, he tries to tell her with every move... _you... are... not... alone..._

When Rey pants, "Oh, Kylo, yes, Kylo," he stills inside her until she looks at him. He shakes his head. 

"Ben," he whispers, then resumes their steady pace. 

He lets go of one of her hands, pushes the loose and tangled hair off her face, strokes her cheek, then reaches down to rock his palm into her clit with every deep, delicious thrust. She's scrunching her face, she's letting out high pitched whines, she's trembling and he has to kiss her again, he just has to. He kisses and kisses and kisses her, as she falls over the edge and he's dragged so very willingly with her. He swallows her moans, and he presses his fears and his hopes into her soft lips.

When Rey opens her eyes, she looks like she's about to speak, but he beats her to it. He can't let her take this from them, so he whispers the only thing he has left to offer.

"I love you, Rey."

Rey blinks, and blinks again. She swallows. She smiles.

"I know, Ben. I love you too."


End file.
